miderdefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Erinnerungen eines Kaisers
Erinnerungen eines Kaisers - Alles des Lügenlords Schuld ist ein vom ehemaligen trölmischen Kaiser SV geschriebenes Werk, welches über seine Zeit auf dem Trölmischen Thron berichtet. Sie sollen angeblich ziemlich realitätsgetreu sein, wobei diverse Zeugen das genaue Gegenteil behaupten. Angeblich wurden mehrere peinliche Ereignisse ausradiert. Sie basieren auf SVs Memoiren, einen verschollenen Text welcher zu Zeiten der Reichskolonie vom Rimmigus geschrieben wurde. Das letzte Exemplar von SVs originalen Memoiren befindet sich ins SVs geheimer Kiste. Die veröffentlichte Version der Memoiren, welche man in jedem europäischen Bücherladen finden kann, ist insgesamt 230 Seiten lang. Das Cover ist in den meisten Auflagen komplett in Comic Sans gedruckt. Es folgene einige Auszüge von ausgewählten Kapiteln. Auszüge aus dem Buch Vorwort vom alten Vararossa Lieber Leser; Die vorliegenden Annalen wurden im Rahmen einer wissenschaftlichen Aufarbeitung des Svauanischen Archives zur Pfauenhausischen Dynastie überarbeitet, können somit vom tatsächlichen Sachverhalt ein bisschen Abweichen und als Faustregel merke man sich, dass die Stellen wo Varanopode schlecht dasteht Schrott sind und alles andere wahr ist. So möge der Leser nun dazu anheben, das nachfolgende Vorwort von Aggressiverstein zu den Memoiren zu lesen und sich danach an ihnen selbst zu erfreuen. Vorwort vom arroganten Fels Wer das liest ist dumm. Schönen Tag noch! Kapitel 1 - Anfang vom Ende 29.02.2018 Mit stockenden Atem stürme ich aus dem Gebäude vom Wladifää-Bahnhof Trolms raus, welcher nach den berüchtigten ersten Kaiser benannt wurde.Wegen der Kurwürde, welche ich aufgrund meiner Titularen inne habe, war ich einer der ersten sieben Personen im Reich welche von der düsteren Nachricht mitbekommen haben: Kaiser Varanopode ist verstorben. Geschwind laufe ich über die Straße welche den Bahnhof vom großen Kathedralen-Platz trennt, die Ampel war zwar rot, aber wem kümmert es. Mich in wenigen Stunden sicherlich nicht mehr, weil dann wird niemand mehr wagen mich auch nur schief anzugucken. Quer am Haupteingang vorbei stoße ich auf einer der imperialen Wachen, deren Haupt sich mit einer vergoldeten, pickligen Haube ziert. Die Hintertür stoße ich auf und mein Portemonnaie werfe ich hinter mir, keine Zeit sich mit diesen stumpfen Beamten rumzuschlagen. Er wird den Ausweis schon finden und dann erkennen wer ich bin. Den Gang entlang, die Treppe hoch ins zweite Geschoß und angekommen bin ich im Kollegium der Kurfürsten, welche den neuen Kaiser bestimmen, mit dem einen Ring um sie alle zu knechten. Vor mir saßen fünf der sieben Kurfürst: der Graf von Gruselingen, der Bischof von Brenn, die Markgräfin Midna, der König von Klapp und der Freiherr Fenris. Ich, der Prinz von Pfauhausen, war der sechste Kurfürst und der nicht anwesende Lord der Lügen ist der siebte. Statt mich zu den Fürsten zu Gesellen und an der Tafelrunde teilzunehmen, steige ich auf den Tisch welcher das Zentrum vom Raum ziert und reichlich mit lateinischen Insignien und Blattgold verziert ist. In der Mitte des Tisch lag er, der eine Ring, um sie alle zu knechten und auf ewig zu binden. Ich trat ihn weg, denn in Wirklichkeit war es der zweite Ring mit dem man sie alle knechtet und ich setzte diesen nun auf meinen Finger. "Hiermit erhebe ich Anspruch auf die Kaiserskrone, den Reichsapfel und den ganzen Rest welcher mit dem Titel vom Kaiser Trolms in Verbindung steht" sprach ich selbstsicher. Dem Bischof von Brenn, dem jüngsten der sieben Kurfürsten, konnte man eine Mischung aus Verwirrung und Empörung im Gesicht ablesen. Er ist der neueste der Kurfürsten und hat seinen Wohnsitz nicht mal im Reich, dass der Kaiser sich immer selbst ernennt und der Kandidat der Kurfürsten nie Kaiser wird ist ihm komplett neu. Gruseling war das ganze recht gleichgültig, er ist der älteste unter den Kurfürsten und hat schon die Wahl des Kaiser Varans miterlebt. Er wartete nur ungeduldig auf den Lord der Lügen, damit die Kaiserwahlen endlich beginnen können und der neue Kaiser mit seinen zweiten Ring den falschen Kandidaten verdrängen und vertreiben kann. Vor Nervösität klopfte er mit den Füßen rum, traditionell mussten die Wahlen um Punkt 13:00 beginnen und es war 12:55. Grimm, der bisherige treu ergebene Berater vom Kaiser, holt des Poderichs Testament raus, wo die Worte verzeichnet sind unter denen der falsche Kaiserkandidat bestimmt werden soll. 12:57, Gruseling nimmt die Rolle und die Hand und überfliegt sich schnell, er überlegt schon wie er die einzelnen Silben betonen soll um die Wirkung vom Text zu erhöhen. 12:58, die Kurfürsten stehen allesamt von ihren Stühlen auf, ich setze mich nun auf meinen Platz und mache es ihnen gleich. 12:59, alle starren Erwartungsvoll auf die Tür und hoffen das der Lord noch in letzter Minute kommt. 13:00, die Tür öffnet sich nicht und im Gang kann man ebenfalls nichts hören. Ja, ihr hättet wohl gedacht, er würde noch in letzter Minute kommen? Doch nein, das wäre viel zu vorraussehbar. Da lagt ihr wohl falsch. Wie sagte der liebe Varan immer so schön: "C'est la vie". So fing Gruseling an vorzulesen. "Hiermit werde ich nun des Kaisers Poderich "Vararossas" vom Hause Gothe-Zilla politisches Testament vorlesen". Er machte eine zwei-minütige dramatische Pause und räusperte sich, ich gähnte nur und Freiherr Fenris war schon am schlafen. "Hi," las er vor, "varallo" las er weiter, "vallahu vult" stellte er dramatisch dar, "und grüß Mid" beendete er die recht obskure Einleitung. Scheinbar hatte der Gruseling das doch vorher nicht gelesen, sonst hätte er nicht die dramatische Pause am Anfang gemacht, da das was der Kaiser dort fabrizierte bei bestem Respekt in keinster Weise dramatisch war. So fuhr Gruseling fort, jedoch nicht mit einem Auto, nein, sondern im Text: "So, oh du lieber Leser des Testamentes, zu dem ich mich frage, wer bitteschön dazu anhob, dir zu erlauben, mein Testament durchzulesen. Ich war das bestimmt nicht. In vergleichender Art, auf welche unbestimmte Weise, in paralleler Weise, in jeder Vergangenheit und Ewigkeit es sei... der Kaiser-Kandidat (KaKa) soll gewählt werden durch die Kurfürsten! Jedoch mit Einstimmigkeit, weil ich die Kurfürsten nicht leiden kann und so ihre Handlungsmöglichkeiten lähmen möchte, indem ich einem jeden von ihnen ein Vetorecht gebe, damit zeig' ich's euch! Ob dieser Einigkeitszwang euren Bund zerreißt oder nicht, sei euch anliegend!" Die Fürsten schauten sich verblüfft an, wie sollten sie bloß wählen können wenn jeder ein Veto-Recht hat? Will Varan etwa die Herrlichkeit und Ewigkeit des Reiches mit sich nehmen, will er alles brennen sehen weil er sein Kunstwerk niemand andren gönnt? Ich sage es war einfach mal wieder seine Schwäche für das Theater, welche man schon im 30-Jährigen Krieg auf der Reichskolonie sehen konnte. Markgräfin Midna war geschwind dabei ihren Zettel zu falten bevor der Lord kommt, denn sicherlich würde man mit seiner Anwesenheit nichts erreichen. Seine Kurwürde auf Grimm übertragen, ja, das wäre sicherlich die Lösung. Aber so sollte es nicht sein und alsbald platzte der Lügenlord in seinen Gewand aus dem Blut seiner Feinde in den Raum wo die Kurfürsten sich befinden und wählen sollten. "SIEG DEM PATRIARCHEN!" rufte er in seiner monotonen Stimme und rülpste. "Chultz!" rief er nun, und niemand antwortete, also schlug er einfach allen gegen die Schulter. "Verzeiht mir, ich habe eben noch ausführlichst gemahlt und konnte deswegen nicht pünktlich erscheinen" Als Gruseling sagte, man müsse seine Kurwürde auf eine andere Person übertragen, wenn man selber nicht erscheine, antworte der Lord nur "aha". "Nun denn," setzte Gruseling wieder an, "es wird Zeit den KaKa. zu erküren, wie unser besonderes Amt, welches ein jeder von uns inne hat, außer Grimm, welcher nur der kaiserliche Diener ist, und die Wachen, welche draußen stehen, erlaubt". Freiherr Fenris sagte geschwind, dass er den Lord wählt und nahm seine Füße in die Hand um schleunigst zu verschwinden. Er hatte jetzt schon genug von der Kaiserwahl. Auch der Bischof von Brenn und der König von Klapp haben den Lord als Kaiser erkoren, und der Lügenlord selbst ebenfalls. Es war für die Markgräfin Zeit, ihr Vetorecht einzusetzen. Sie erhebte ihr Haupt, als der Lord sich zu ihr neigte und ihr ins Ohr schrie. Der Lord mag vielleicht ein guter Stratege sein, aber er hat überhaupt gar keine soziale Kompetenz. Er schrie ihr ins Ohr, dass er ihre Kolonie zur Mülldeponie erklärt habe und allee seine Freunde dort zu Königen ernannt hat. Erstarrt ist die Gräfin, traumatisiert. Verbarrikadiert hat sie sich nun, in eine andere Welt ist sie geflohen. Meine Hand erhob ich nun gen Himmel, der Ring blitzte und leuchtete im Kerzenlicht welches den Raum erhellte. Ich verscheuchte den Lügenlord, den falschen Kandidaten, mit meiner Macht als wahrer Kaiser von Trolm. Hat der sich wohl so gedacht, sich das Reich unter dem Nagel zu reißen, dieser verdammte Niederländer. So nicht! 04.02.2018 Vom Schneidershaus in Pfauhausen, wo ich die letzten Tage mit der Planung meiner Krönung verbracht habe, wurde ich von einer prächtigen Kutsche abgeholt. Gezogen wurde sie von wunderbaren Schimmeln, der Proviant beinhaltete ebenfalls vor allem Schimmel weil das Essen für die Krönungsreise immer vom vorherigen Kaiser zusammengepackt werden muss. Die Idee hierfür hatte, wie auch für alles andere schlechte im Reich, vermutlich der alte Abwesende über den nichts bekannt ist. Die Reise war lang, bescherlich, vor allem aber langweilig. Ich habe mit dem Reiter der Kutsche bisschen über diverse Fetische, den in Europa wütenden Erpel-Kriegen, Kommunismus und wie ich als Kaiser all meine alten Erzfeinde hinrichten lassen werde geredet. Gott und die Welt halt. Überfälle gab es überraschender Weise keine. Welcher Bandit denkt schon, dass die Kutsche des Kaisers nach verschimmelter Asia-Suppe ohne Brühe schmeckt? Eine Eskorte gab es ebenfalls nicht. So kamen wir dann recht unversehrt, aber etwas stinkend, in Varania an. Kapitel 2 - Krieg den Orangen Kategorie:Literatur Kategorie:Artikel die nicht zu Ende geschrieben werden